Flexible display panel and rollable display panel have been proposed and researched for design and other reasons. The flexible display panel and rollable display panel can be folded or rolled up into a roll thereby reduce the overall size thereof. The flexible display panel and rollable display panel are susceptible to damages caused by stress or nicks. In general, a flexible or rollable display panel is provided in a case or on a support.